Pepsi?
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Pony get thirsty for a Pepsi, but on his way he notices soc's following him.  Will he meet someone who offers to walk with him home? And what price is he asking for said service.


'For the amount of time's Darry yells at me for it, you would think I would start using my head,' Ponyboy thought to himself as he walked down the street heading to the store.

For the past few blocks, a red car had been following him.

Pony had been sitting alone at home, when he suddenly got a craving for a Pepsi. He waited for about 20 minutes and even called Two-bits to see if he was there all to no avail. As the craving got stronger, he decided it wasn't that far of a walk to the store, he could be back with no trouble in no time. The car seemed to have other plans.

Getting into the small store, he went strait to the back and half hid behind a magazine rack as the car pulled up and the soc's got out.

They all came into the store and got a pop from the cooler of them near the front. After they paid, they went back and sat in their car, but didn't drive away. Pony let out a small sigh.

"Hiding from someone?" A voice said, almost right in his ear, making the red haired teen jump.

Turning around he was face to face with the leader of the Shepards gang.

"Tim," Pony gasped. "You just scared the hell out of me," He put his hand over his thumping heart.

"Sorry," The smirk told him, he wasn't at all. "You didn't answer me though,"

"The soc's that were just in here, have been following me and as you can tell from that their not leaving, they are waiting for me,"

"Why are you up here all by your lonesome anyway?" Tim cocked an eyebrow.

Pony sighed. "I wanted a Pepsi and no one was home,"

"Don't you use your head,"

Pony dead pan looked at him. "Who are you, Darry?"

"Well I was going to be the one offering to walk you home, but if your gonna insult me," He said starting to turn away.

"No, please, yes," Pony said quickly, grabbing the older males arm.

Tim looked at the hand on his arm and then up at Pony, his eyes half a shade darker.

"Just get your drink and lets go," He shook his head as if to clear it.

Pony didn't have to be asked twice. He grabbed three Pepsi's and paid for them and him and Tim walked out.

The soc's looked at the pair of them and when Tim glared at them, they backed up and sped off in the opposite direction.

"Well that took care of them," Pony said, watching the car speed off.

"Yup, better still go with you though, never know if they are going to come back,"

Pony just nodded and opened one of the drinks and taking a long swallow.

"So how have the rest of you been?" Tim bit, tossed out casually, snatching Pony's drink and stealing a drink before handing the bottle back to Pony.

Pony looked at him for a second then just shrugged and finished it off.

Getting to Pony's house, he was surprised that Tim followed him in.

"Soda? Darry? Anyone here?" Pony called out, sticking his other two pop's in the fridge.

Hearing no answer he walked back into the living room where Tim was looking around.

"Looks like no one's home," Pony said, shrugging.

"Looks like it,"

"Thanks for walking me home,"

"You know usually I demand payment for helping people," Tim smirked.

"And what kind of payment would you like?"

"Something like this," And he grabbed Pony's hip and kissed the young teen.

Pony squeaked lightly, but put his hands lightly and kissed him back questioningly. If there was one thing you didn't question or interfere with, it was a hood that kissed you, that could just as easily kill you.

Tim stepped closer grabbing one of Pony's ass cheeks with his left hand, the other in the middle of his back. When Pony felt Tim's tongue press against his closed lips, his eyes fell shut and his hands made their way through Tim's hair.

Tim broke away from Pony smirking down at the blush that was making its way across his cheeks.

"Well I think that covers me scaring the Soc's away, at a later date, I might come back and collect the rest,"

Pony's arms tightened around his neck and he breathed out a light breath on the older males lips.

"Why not just take it all now," Pony whispered.

Tim let out a small moan and kissed Pony again. Pony started walking backwards to his and Soda's room. Once they were there, Pony locked the door and let go of Tim and kicked off his shoes and socks.

"Are you sure about this little Curtis?" Tim breathed out as Pony stripped his shirt off.

"Yep, are you?" Pony asked, leaning against the door, thumbs hooked in his belt loops.

Tim licked his lips and followed Pony's lead, taking off his boots, socks and shirt.

"Oh yea," He pulled the younger man to him again, their bare chests rubbing together.

Tim's lips met Pony's again as he undid Pony's pants and pushing them down along with his boxers. Pony hissed lightly as Tim's cold hand encircled his cock and rubbed it a few times.

"Someone's all ready," Tim breathed out.

"Like your not," Pony countered, running his nails up down Tim's back.

Tim then undid his own pants and pushed them and his underwear down. Grabbing Pony's hips again, he brought their cocks together, the heated flesh sparking something between them.

"Get on the bed," Tim growled lightly into Pony's ear.

Pony let go of the older male and laid himself on the bed, bending one of his knee's. He also reached under the bed and produced a bottle of lube.

"When ever you're ready," He said shaking the bottle back and forth at Tim a little.

Tim groaned and moved over the boy, grabbing the lube. After putting some in his palm, he capped the bottle, giving it back to Pony to put away.

Rubbing the clear liquid over his cock, he positioned himself over Pony, the head pressing against him.

"You sure your ready for this?" Tim asked, licking Pony's neck.

"Do your worst,"

Tim shivered and pressed his cock into the tight space that was Ponyboy. By the time he was fully in they were both panting.

"Like that cock in your ass," Tim moaned, against the slick skin of Pony's neck.

"Yes, now move,"

Tim was more than happy to start thrusting in and out, eliciting more and more moans out of the younger teen.

"Tim," Pony whimpered, grasping at the pillow with both hands.

"Oh Pony," He grunted, moving faster in and out of the littlest Curtis.

"Faster," He gasped when Tim complied.

Tim reached down between them and grasped Pony's neglected cock, stroking him bringing forth more moans from between those nice lips.

In no time Pony came with a yell at the overload of pleasure. Tim milked his cock for all it was worth, until he came deep inside the younger male.

Letting go of Pony's cock, he flopped down next to him. Pony reached and grabbed his discarded shirt and cleaned himself up and handed it to Tim. The other male did the same and watched for a second as Pony got up and pulled his boxers and pants back on. Tim got up and Pony stripped the sheets and left the room of a minute and threw them in the washer. Coming back, Tim was sitting in the chair getting his boots on and watching Pony put new sheets on the bed. The older male couldn't help but grab the perfect ass that was bent over in front of him. Pony just jumped lightly and went back to what he was doing smiling. Walking out of the room, Pony grabbed one of his other Pepsi's from the fridge and popped the top, taking a drink.

He then walked into the living room where Tim was standing again. Seeing the younger male, he made a come hither motion with his finger. Pony came up in front of him and was pulled closer by his hips, their lips finding one another's again.

Pony wrapped his arms around Tim's neck again, making sure not to put the cold bottle against him. They kissed like that for who knows how long, neither hearing the door open or the gang walk in how ever they did hear.

"What the FUCK is going on here?" Darry yelled, making the two break apart.

Pony's face was beet red and Tim just smiled.

"Well I think your home safe enough, see ya," And he just kind of pushed his way through the gang, all of them focused on Pony to much to care.

Pony looked at all of them who were waiting an explanation and smiled a little.

"Pepsi?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Another odd couple, written for InsideMyRainbowEyes on Fanfic .net

I hope I didn't disappoint.

I'm actually having fun writing off the wall couples and couples some wouldn't even think of, so keep um coming people and I will too –wink wink-

I do not own the outsiders or pepsi even though I am so thirsty for one now .


End file.
